Tea Time
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Kurama and Botan decided to role play for a tea date.


Disclaimer: I own no part or parcel of Yu Yu Hakusho, Studio Pierrot or it's characters. Nor do I own any part of Alice in Wonderland. Merely borrowing the theme for the Kurama/ Botan fluff piece I wrote for my koishii. Enjoy!

Warning: Mild sexual innuendo. Don't like, don't read.

**Tea Time**

Rain fell like teardrops from the blanketed sky, rat-tatting along the metal roofs and buildings that lined the city street. Unlike the shoppers and revelers that moved along hurriedly, the oddly dressed tall man walked at a leisurely pace, unaffected by the cold water as it plopped down upon him. He dodged the masses clumsy attempts to brush past him with a grace that normal humans did not possess. Often, young women would stop and stare in open admiration and curiosity as to both his attire and his features, too stunned to remember why they were fleeing the rain, drawn in as they were to his appearance.

The young man's normally unruly red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a tailored purple suit with coattails showed off his lanky but toned frame, his black dress shoes laced up and tied perfectly. He caught sight of his reflection as he passed a store window and paused to adjust the purple silk top hat upon his head. His handsome visage was without fault, perfect in it's youth but his eyes were ancient, emerald pools reflecting an intelligence that should be impossible for one who appeared so young. It added to the mystery and made many a woman swoon over him. But it was only one woman that he wanted. Only one that he loved.

The red head turned from the window and started forward once more, his tenor voice resonating with love as he softly sang, the lyrics making him smile. "To me.. Your strange and you're beautiful.. You'd be so perfect with me.. But you just can't see.." Memories flooded his mind of his beloved and how their relationship had evolved to where it was now. He continued on with a few lines, his features softening as he got to the chorus. "I'll put a spell on you.. And you'll fall asleep.. And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you'll see and you'll realize that you love me.. Yeah.."

His voice faded out as he reached his destination. His gloved hand grasped the handle of the door, The Mad Hatter Tea Shop written in both romanji and kanji upon the glass center. A bell rang, soft but insistent, announcing his presence. The dark haired clerk at the sales counter looked up, his brown eyes twinkling with merriment as he grinned, his deep voice full of amusement as he studied the red head. "You take this store too seriously my young friend."

"I suppose that is true," The tall man replied, looking down at his suit before lifting his head, a smirk tugging at his lips as he added, "However, this outfit of mine is due to the request of a certain young lady I know and love with all my heart. For Botan, I'd wear just about anything." The older man chuckled and shook his head. "You crack me up, Minamino. You kids these days have some strange ways of courtship."

He gave a slight nod in agreement as he made his way over to the older man. "So do you have the package I ordered?" He asked as he leaned against the counter.

Satamori nodded at his question, crouching down to retrieve a box underneath. Rising, he read the label out loud. "Yep. A box of speciality tea for Kurama Minamino." The clerk sat the package on the counter, grinning as the red head picked it up. "Good luck, kid. Say hello to that girl of yours, okay."

Kurama nodded then tucked the package under his arm and gave a small tug at the rim of his hat. "Good day to you Mr. Satamori." He smiled at the clerk's chuckling and exited the store. The rain had stopped, the clouds parting to flood the area with warm sunshine. Tilting his head back, he enjoyed the warmth then frowned. Lowering his gaze, Kurama withdrew his pocket watch, clicking it open and noting the time. "Hmm.. I need to hurry it along or I'll be late." With measured grace, the kitsune picked up the pace, making it to his car around the block in record time then sped off in the direction of their meeting place.

XXXXX

Botan took one last look in the mirror to make sure her hair and makeup were just right. Her amethyst eyes twinkled happily, full of the excitement she felt. Soon, she'd meet up with Kurama for their tea date. Tea time for them was a way to be physically together without prying eyes. Usually they dressed in normal attire but this time the two of them decided to dress up in the theme of Alice in Wonderland. The idea of role playing made her feel giddy. She slid her hands down the sides of her dress, straightening out the blue fabric, smirking when she noticed how tightly the white stockings clung to her long and shapely legs. _I don't remember Alice's dress being this short in the story_. But then again that was the point, wasn't it? They'd been together for nearly two years, exploring and learning from each other was not only informative, it was also very, very pleasing. And the role playing would only add to the excitement of their rendezvous.

She jumped at the sudden ringing of her communicator and snatched at it, scooping it into her hand and flipped it open, a grin blooming on her lips as a text message, "Join me for tea, my lady," scrolled across in bright red letters. A map appeared after, a red dot blinking to mark where the kitsune was waiting for her. Botan replied, quickly, sending out a message that she would be there shortly then tucked the device into a small pocket on her dress. Grabbing her oar, the deity headed out of Koenma's palace and flew through the closest portal that would lead her into Ningenkai where Kurama awaited her.

XXXXX

It took several moments to close in on the place marked on the communicator. Botan studied the map, making a gradual descent through a heavy wooded forest, blinking then nearly crashing in surprise at the giant mushrooms that popped into view, a winding path visible at their base. She landed, skidding to a stop a few feet from the first mushroom with oddly spotted marks. The deity recognized this from the story and grinned, hopping off her oar. Straightening her dress, Botan took the path, ascending at a steady pace, reaching the top, awestruck at the massive flowers that blocked the way.

The light blue petals matching the tint of her hair and she reached out to caress them gently. The petals fluttered as if in enjoyment then parted, revealing a massive canopy. Sunlight beamed downward in streaks, lighting up the rectangular green table laden with food and a tea pot with matching tea cups at the head and the left side of the table. Vines were wrapped around the legs and the chairs, giving it a naturalistic feel. Her gaze shifted from the table and onto the approaching figure of Kurama, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of him. Features flushed, she felt her heart accelerate. He was beyond handsome already but the suit was making her want to do more than have tea with him.

Kurama reveled in the look the deity gave him, his own eyes flashing with desire at the way the deity was dressed. He could really see her long legs and it made his blood rush downward, waking up a certain part of his anatomy. The kitsune cleared his throat, fighting to keep his yearning for her at bay. Tugging at the green silk vest that matched his shirt, he took hold of his top hat, bowing, his voice slightly husky as he spoke. "Welcome to wonderland, my lady." Straightening his frame, Kurama slid his hat back on and walked forward, extending his gloved hand to her.

Together they made their way over to the table and the kitsune slid the chair out for her, helping to scoot her back in then joined her. He removed his gloves, pouring the tea for her and lifted the container of sugar cubes. "One lump or two?" He asked, a wolfish look upon his lips and features.

Botan kept staring at the fox spirit, trying hard to fight the impulse to rip his clothes off. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. Was that a smirk she saw on his face? Did he enjoying teasing her like this? _Of course he does,_ the deity answered silently. It made the seduction and the anticipation of their love life all the more enjoyable. This was a game and she could give as good as she got. Flashing him a coy smile, she whispered in a seductive voice. "Mmm.. I prefer two with heavy cream.. Do you have heavy cream, good sir?"

Kurama's smirk remained as he put two lumps of sugar into the deity's tea, pouring cream into the cup as he replied in a deeper voice. "Oh yes. Lots of cream. More than my lady could ever need or want."

Botan blushed at his answer, but enjoyed the word play between them. Lowering her gaze demurely, she stirred her tea then took a sip, closing her eyes in pleasure. "This is wonderful, good sir. You make the best tea."

The kitsune watched her intently, struggling not to reach out and touch her. The sight of the girl dressed in such a sexy way was making him forget to behave. His gaze traveled downward to his lover's legs then back up, aroused at the view. "Thank you, my lady. I aim to please." He replied in a deeper tone than he'd intended.

Botan smirked at the sound of his voice and opened her eyes. She knew it wouldn't be much longer. No matter how reserved and cool the kitsune appeared in public, it was merely a facade. For a beast lurked underneath the lanky body of the red haired man, one full of desire and passion. The only one she wanted and needed. Now she was going to set that beast free, as she always did. "Mmm.. You always do, love."

"Do I?" Kurama asked, allowing her slip out of character. "In what way?"

The girl studied him, smirking, but said nothing.

The silence was throwing the kitsune off his game. "My lady?" He asked, sliding closer to her. "In what way, pray tell, do I please you?"

Knowing it made him squirm when she didn't answer him, she decided to play hard to get. Not answering his question, she reached out to grab a blueberry crumpet but the kitsune was faster, snatching it before she did, pushing the plate out of her reach. Holding it up, he asked again. "Be a good girl and answer my question. In what way do I pleases you?"

Botan pouted and crossed her arms. "My hatter is so mean to me.."

He weakened at her pout and lowered the crumpet, breaking off a piece to feed to her. "Your hatter loves you, as you know." He held it in front of the deity's lips, eyes widening in surprise when she parted her lips and leaned in, drawing the food into her mouth then sucking on his fingers as she did so. His features were heated at the action, growling softly when the girl nipped his fingertips then drew back.

"I know you do. Just as you know what pleases me." Botan replied in a slightly breathless voice, features flushed and eyes twinkling mischievously as she reached up and removed his hat, dropping it on the table before sliding the band off his pony tail, freeing his wild hair. Studying him longingly, she twined her fingers into his hair and drew him in.

Kurama needed no further urging as he brushed his lips against hers, groaning at the sweet taste and the heat he could feel from her. "Botan.." He whispered and kissed her slow and long, drawing it out, savoring it before breaking it off and grinning. Nuzzling his nose against hers he pulled her into his lap and slid his hands up her long legs, chuckling when the deity squirmed and tugged at his hair then nipped his chin.

"Tease." The girl moaned softly as she pressed against him, her trembling hands already on the buttons of his shirt.

Sliding his hands farther up, smirking when his touch caused the girl to gasp then shiver. His gaze flaring with a passion and affection at her reaction, he leaned in and kissed her again, voice betraying his need for her. "Mmm.. And so are you, Botan.."

Botan returned the heated kiss, sucking on the kitsune's lower lip and murmured as her hands slid past his shirt to the warmth of his soft skin, tracing patterns on his toned chest. "I simply love tea time.. Don't you?" She asked, leaning in to nibble along his neck.

Kurama made soft sounds at the nibbling and returned the affection, whispering heatedly in her ear. "Yes. Tea time is best when it's with you."

The petals of the giant flowers closed slowly around the canopy, following their master's silent command for shelter as the two lovers slowly became one.

**As you all know from reading my other stories, I am a big fan of Kurama and Botan as a couple. I do hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I had fun writing it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
